


Tonight this Han doesn't want to fly solo

by feathersxdreams



Series: Pick Up Lines [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Sicheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, club setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersxdreams/pseuds/feathersxdreams
Summary: Yuta is scared because he's meeting his boyfriends friends for the first time.





	Tonight this Han doesn't want to fly solo

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back again!   
> I hope all of you had a beautiful, wonderful week.   
> Enjoy reading.

Yuta was scared to officially meet Sicheng’s friends for the first time. He didn’t admit it but he was. He also knew that he had technically already meet three out of them but that didn’t count. Because he had only seen Johnny, Ten and Donghyuk but never actually talked to them. And he was sure neither of them would like him since he wasn’t good enough for the alpha. How could he? Sicheng was tall and pretty and elegant and Yuta was…well, he was just Yuta. Clumsy, small, weak Yuta, who was too shy around strangers – even for an omega – and who somehow managed to get a spot on the soccer team – which wasn’t omega-like at all. Why would they like him? He had seen Ten and pictures of Jungwoo and he couldn’t compare to them. 

“What are you thinking, pretty?” He blushed when Sicheng called out to him. Somehow the alpha managed to always do this to him without even trying. Managed to make him feel pretty and special which he usually didn’t do. Sicheng was gorgeous, almost fairy like while still giving alpha vibes. He was just…small and weak and his hair never fell the way he wanted it. He wasn’t one to stand out in a crowed of people and yet his boyfriend always appeared to be only seeing him. 

“I’m nervous.” He finally admitted. “What if they don’t like me?” He really wanted his boyfriend’s friends to like him. He had hopes that the alpha would one day take him as his mate and if his friends would hate him his chances were close to impossible. And that idea made him feel like he got ripped apart. Sicheng was everything he ever wanted in a mate. He was protective and caring, gentle, he was smart and hot and interested in what Yuta liked and he didn’t try to talk him into leaving the soccer team because it collided with his ego. If the omegas younger self would have been asked to describe his dream mate, it would have been Sicheng. 

“Then they must be blind.” Sicheng pressed a kiss to his forehead. The alpha had recently died his hair a colour that was somewhere in between blond and rosé (Yuta would describe it as rose gold) and he loved it. “But seriously, are you okay with tonight?” They would meet them in a club, another setting the younger wasn’t quite comfortable in but he wanted to try it for his boyfriend. Sicheng had told him multiple times that it would be okay if he said that he didn’t want to go but he had insisted. 

“We can go.” Yuta ruffled his hair one last time, deciding that he would go for the ‘ah, yeah, I styled them messily vibe’ and took his phone and wallet. Sicheng smiled, holding his hand out so Yuta could hold it. Both of them called out a bye towards Taeyong and Doyoung before closing the door and walking down the stairs of the apartment building Yuta was living in. 

“By the way, I talked to all of them.” Sicheng told Yuta. “They all knew you aren’t a fan of crowded places and none of them has a problem if you hold onto their hands.” Now Yuta felt even more nervous. What if they were thinking he was clingy and immature because he was scared in situations like these? 

“Thank you.” Yuta was glad he had met Sicheng. He had spent a lot of time envying Taeil and Doyoung for finding such considerate and gentle alphas. He knew they weren’t rare and that there were a lot of nice and caring ones out there but for some reason the ones that talked to him were mostly traditionally raised and either weird, rude or scary. And they had scared away a few betas who tried flirting with him which also annoyed him. But maybe that was fate. Maybe the universe did so, so he would meet Sicheng. At least he liked telling himself that. 

“Don’t thank me for that.” The alpha opened the door to the passenger seat for him. It made Yuta swoon. Sicheng always did this and he loved this gentleman side. This, combined with the alphas deep voice and amazing looks made him feel weak against the others charms. 

“And remember, if you feel uncomfortable, we can always leave.” Another reminder. Yuta nodded. He had been told so again and again. However, he had the resolution to push his comfort zone a little. And he really wanted the alphas friends to like him. That wouldn’t be possible if he only stayed there for a few minutes before freaking out. 

“Okay.” The omega nodded. He focused on the street in front of them. The lights were pretty and they distracted him from any negative or scared thoughts. Or from flushing because the alpha next to him just looked so handsome while driving. He never thought he would think something like this but here he was. Things change when you met the right person. 

The closer they got to the club, the more nervous he got. What if they really didn’t like him? He had no clue what he would do if that would happen. They were Sicheng’s friends after all, the alphas second family, and he would be angry if the alpha decided to fall apart with them because of him. They were important to him after all and they had known him longer than he did. But even the thought of giving up Sicheng hurt his heart badly. 

“Stop thinking about them hating you.” He hadn’t noticed that the older had pulled up to the parking space. Not until a pair of hands came up to cup his face. “You don’t have anything to worry about. You’re charming Yuta. You only need to smile at them and they will already love you.” The alpha gently pecked his nose. Somehow, he had developed this habit of doing so ever since they went to the beach together. And Yuta really enjoyed it. Just like the alpha was able to make him feel pretty and special, he also made him feel small and cute and loved. Doyoung had be right. He really enjoyed feeling like this (he also liked the height difference between him and Sicheng for the same reason). He wouldn’t tell him though. 

“Maybe I should just go back and meet them some other time.” Suddenly the panic increased. Maybe because he had looked out of the window and seen two of the alphas friend’s wave at them. And that had scared him immensely. He reached out to open the car door and leave but the alphas hand came around to stop him. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Sicheng grabbed his smaller hand in his palm while still cupping his face with he other one. “Calm down. It’s going to be alright. Tonight this Han doesn’t want to fly Solo.” He really had no clue how the older did that. First of all, his panic decreased a little. Secondly, he had no idea where he got those lines from every damn time. Did he make a list? Because Yuta couldn’t imagine anyone memorizing all of them. And remembering them at the right time. 

“Why would you drag Star Wars into this?” He whined. He liked those movies. He also had no clue that there were Star Wars themed pick-up lines. But then again, he probably shouldn’t be surprised. There seemed to be an endless amount of them. 

“Cutie.” Sicheng just grinned. “You always get this really pretty flush of pink on your cheeks whenever I do something like this.” If only that happened only when the alpha used one of his lines around him. Yuta was certain he spent 90% of his time around the alpha blushing. The other 10% were occupied by self-doubt. It was ridiculous how handsome, well-spoken, good mannered and sexy the alpha was. He had no idea why Sicheng fell for him but he was definitely happy that it happened.  
The omega hid his face behind his hands, hoping that it would help making the pink disappear. He was a little embarrassed by how easily it was for the other to make this happen to him. 

“If it helps you…” Sicheng leaned towards him and whispered into his ear. “…you look so freaking good tonight. I was a little speechless when I saw you earlier. Seriously, you have no clue what you’re doing to me.” Well, that certainly didn’t help him. The idea that Sicheng wanted him only made him blush more. 

“No, it doesn’t.” He protested, making the alpha laugh. He saw how Sicheng was about to say something but suddenly there was a knock at the window on the elder’s side of the car, making both of them jump. It turned out to be Ten, who gave his friends a stinky eye. 

“I can’t believe you would do something like this to your cute, innocent boyfriend, WinWin.” Yuta heard the other speak while his boyfriend left the car. It came as a surprise to the omega. He hadn’t expected to be seen like this by the other omega. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sicheng opened the door on Yutas side and extended his hand, so he could help the omega out of the car. It wasn’t even that he had waited for this to happen. More like he was to slow to get out on his own before the alpha had made his way around the car. And now he was scared that they would think he was some kind of spoiled brat. Maybe this hadn’t been a good idea.   
“Did you see that? Did you see that? Johnny, we raised him so well. He’s such a gentleman.” Ten started screeching and that thought was blown away. Apparently, he had been wrong.   
“And you’re scaring Yuta.” Johnny spoke. “What did I tell you about being loud and weird?” It was the first time Yuta saw them again after the day at Taeyong and Seulgis dance practice. Back then he focused more on his now boyfriend but right now he could finally get a good look at them. Both of them had dark hair, slightly parted. Johnny was really buff and tall, even taller than Jaehyun, while Ten was a bit smaller than Yuta himself. The alpha appeared to be slightly paler than his mate and also more reserved. Meanwhile Ten had a giant smile plastered onto his face which only added to the fact that the omega looked stunning. They were both clad in dark cloths that increased their visuals and made Yuta feel less confident with himself. 

“Not before the fourth meeting because Yuta is cute and shy and we want him to like us and not be intimidated.” Ten sounded like a robot while saying this. But what he said made Yuta question what he had thought earlier. And what his boyfriend had told his friends about him. At least until he remembered that the alpha had told him his friends were okay with him holding their hands if he felt nervous. 

Sicheng must have sensed his confusion because he turned towards him and mouthed ‘I’m sorry.’. Yuta smiled gently. It wasn’t that weird to him. After all he had heard from Kun Ten was more of an extroverted person, but also really caring towards his friends. Enough so to fight anyone who would try to hurt them. And he had been through enough strange conversations with his own friends to not be that scared. 

“Ey yooo!” A new voice greeted them. The other alpha, that had been at that dance practice with a light-haired beta. Probably Donghyuk and Mark. It had been the beta who greeted them. Another pretty person with fair skin, a symmetric face and big sparkly eyes. Meanwhile the alpha was more tanned, had light brown hair and a more roundish face. Which didn’t make him less handsome at all. One thing that Yuta noticed was that the alpha appeared to be really bright and positive. Also, his eyes gave of a puppy vibe. Apparently, the world was just full of pretty people. 

“Guys, this is Yuta.” Sicheng put an arm around him and pulled him gently into his side. “Yuta, these are Mark and Donghyuk.” He pointed at the beta then at the alpha. Yuta nodded, before greeting them with a smile. 

“Damn, your smile really is pretty.” Ten reached out, but stopped moving as a cough left Johnny’s mouth. “I just wanted to squish his cheeks, what’s your problem, Mr?” The small omega turned around to glare at his mate. 

“You can’t just touch someone you barley know.” Johnny scolded the other gently. 

“Oh, someone should have told me that before we first met, so maybe we wouldn’t have fu…” Sicheng looked really thankful that Mark had been fast enough to clasp his hand over their friend’s mouth before he finished that sentence. Although, everyone already knew where he was going so it didn’t really help anymore. 

Yuta couldn’t help but giggle a little after seeing his boyfriend’s friends fight like that. The surprised look his boyfriend and the rest were shooting him didn’t even bother him. There was nothing wrong with having a little laughter, right? And the scene that just happened was kind of funny. Also, seeing the embarrassed expressions by everyone but Ten added a little to that. 

“His laugh is even cuter!” This time Ten did really squish his cheeks. It took him by surprise. He had not expected something like this, this fast. 

“Gosh, Ten!” Johnny cursed. “I told you not to do shit like this.” Ten decided to ignore his mate. He didn’t even turn towards him after he had said that. 

“Oh look, it’s Jungwoo and Lucas.” Donghyuk suddenly pointed at two figures that were making their way over towards them. Now, Yuta felt even worse. Both of them were breathtakingly gorgeous. Not as much as Sicheng but close. What an unfair world he lived in. All of these people around them looked like models and then there was him. He probably looked like a joke next to them. 

“Is this Yuta?” The omega pointed at him questioningly and Ten nodded excitedly. “He’s so pretty.” This made him feel weird. A bad kind of weird. Yuta was sure they were only saying it because they pitied him. Had Sicheng told him about their conversations? Since they behaved like this, he probably did. The thing was, as much as Yuta wanted to be mad at his boyfriend, he couldn’t. Because he probably didn’t tell them while thinking anything bad. 

“I’m Lucas.” The alpha stepped forwards. “This is Jungwoo.” He pointed at the omega, who was really tall for one, a thing that Yuta noticed only now. It just increased the model vibe. And made him feel less okay with himself than he already did. 

“Okay, that’s everyone.” Johnny clapped once. “Let’s go inside.” Yuta felt Sicheng’s fingers slip in between his. 

“Did you tell them?” He whispered. The alpha looked like he was thinking for a moment before realizing what he meant. He shook his head. Yuta felt relieve flooding him after seeing that gesture. Still he felt uncomfortable with getting complimented by Jungwoo and Ten. 

“So, Yuta, what do you study?” Johnny asked while they were waiting in line. He was still holding Sicheng’s hand which made him feel more confidant and less scared by his surroundings. 

“Literature.” He answered. “I’m a sophomore.” Everyone nodded, before explaining what they were studying. It turned out that Lucas actually knew Jaehyun due to his friend being the alphas tutor. And that Ten, Johnny and Donghyuk knew Seulgi and Taeyong from the dance club which didn’t came as much of a surprise to Yuta since they were there too, when he talked to Sicheng for the first time. Also, he learned that Lucas, just like his boyfriend, was Chinese, or half Chinese half Thai, while Ten came from Thailand (and had a long name that Yuta would probably never attempt to try and pronounce fully). Mark turned out to be Canadian, while Johnny was born in the United States (Yuta made the mental note to introduce them to Jaehyun and Wendy in the future). 

“Do you want to become a writer?” He was glad they were interested in his studies. Usually, when he said what he studied people became really awkward and changed topics. Johnny asking was nice. 

“No, I don’t think my writing is that good.” He shook his head. “But I’d like to be a lector on day.” Johnny nodded and smiled at him. The older alpha gave of a fatherly vibe while talking to Yuta. Similar to Taeyong. It made the omega feel a lot more comfortable. 

That feeling of being comfortable was gone once they actually entered the club. It was packed (obviously since it was Friday night) and the scent of drunken alpha pheromones hit Yuta like a wall of bricks. Fighting against the urge to just crouch down in a corner was hard. 

“Hold onto my jacket. And Donghyuk and Mark are right behind you.” Sicheng’s lips suddenly brushed his ear. 

“It stinks.” Yuta whimpered a little. It was embarrassing and he didn’t want to behave like a baby but he couldn’t hide it. Sicheng nodded and leaned down again. 

“Stay close and focus on me. I’m gone release some too, okay. The ones to help you calm down.” The omega mouthed an okay before grasping the back or the alphas jacket in his hand. He really calmed down once his boyfriends scent hit his nose more intensely than before. He smelled much nicer than those other alphas. He was still nervous but being able to smell Sicheng helped him. And feeling the alphas presence while they made their way through the club towards the seating area did so too. 

“You wanna dance later?” Sicheng asked once they had found an empty booth and scooted in. Yuta knew he had that one coming. After all people went to clubs to dance. He nodded, knowing that he would suck in comparison to his boyfriend. He had seen the older dance before and Sicheng was really, really amazing. 

“You’re doing so well.” The alpha leaned down to whisper the praise into Yutas ear. Yuta smiled brightly. He was honestly a little proud of himself too. He actually had a conversation with Sicheng’s friends and hadn’t been nearly as awkward as he usually was. An improvement on his side.

The night continued with all of them screaming at each other over the table since it was the only way they could communicate with each other since the music was so loud. His boyfriend dragged him onto the dance floor for one song that he seemed to really enjoy and showed Yuta a few moves. At some point he figured he was actually okay. Sicheng’s friends were cool and fun and that made up for the fact that it stank in here. And that it was really full. 

 

It was going well. Sicheng was actually amazed by Yuta. He had seen the face his boyfriend pulled earlier and knew that it had been hard for the omega to not run out. He didn’t smell it as intensely as the omega but even what he smelled wasn’t that nice. Seeing that his scent helped the younger calm down felt great.   
He could also tell that he friends already took the young omega in as part of the group (or in Ten and Johnny’s case had already adopted him). He was glad. Even though he was so sure they would like his boyfriend, there had been a small part of him that was afraid they could hate him. Thankfully that didn’t happen. 

Sicheng looked up when Yuta suddenly got up. “Where are you going?” He asked. He knew the omega didn’t feel comfortable. He could see it in the way the younger was hugging himself. And how he seemed more tense than usual from the moment they entered the club. Also, he couldn’t forget the fact that Yuta told him he got lost in big crowds before and didn’t feel safe around drunk alphas. 

“I need to go to the bathroom.” The alpha was about to get up but Ten beat him to it. 

“Me too.” He reached out and took the others hand in his. “Let’s go together. And don’t worry. If someone even glances at you the wrong way they are going to have to deal with 170 cm and 59 kg anger who are going to whop their asses.” Ten went on and on while dragging a startled Yuta with him towards the bathroom. Sicheng felt happy, when he saw his boyfriend giggle a little. Of course, he felt a bit worried that something could happen to Yuta on they way but he trusted Ten. And he knew the other wasn’t joking when he said he would fight people (and he knew that his friend had Johnny on speed dial). 

“Oh my, he’s adorable!” Mark cooed as soon as they were gone. “He’s so shy and sweet and polite.” While Sicheng was happy that his friend liked his boyfriend he also got a little jealous. Luckily, he wasn’t the only one. 

“Excuse me?” Donghyuk screeched. “You have me already! Am I not enough?” The youngest should be glad Ten wasn’t here right now. There was no way Ten would’ve let that opportunity slip. 

“Of course, you are.” Mark leaned against his mate’s shoulders. “I meant cute like baby-cute or animal-cute.” It took Sicheng some time to process that. Meanwhile Donghyuk looked pretty satisfied compared to a few seconds ago. 

“Are you saying you look at my boyfriend the same way you look at a puppy?” He asked confused. However, he was glad that Mark liked Yuta. Honestly, he felt like all of them liked the omega but he was just relieved to hear it. 

“He really is cute.” Jungwoo spoke and Lucas next to him nodded. “I’m glad you found someone like Yuta. Please, make sure to treat him right.” Sicheng nodded slowly. He wanted to do so. Yuta really deserved to be treated well. If he was being honest he wanted to spoil the heck out of the omega. 

“He was really nervous to meet you guys.” He told his friends. “He was scared you wouldn’t like him.” It wasn’t something bad so he figured he could tell them. He too was scared to meet Yutas friends. Of course, he already knew Taeyong and Seulgi (and Taeil kind of). But everyone else in his boyfriend’s friend group scared him. 

“Tell him he doesn’t need to worry.” Johnny looked at him. “Ten looked like he already adopted him into the family. And there is no way we wouldn’t like Yuta after we saw how happy you are since you met him. Is he okay with being here though? You said he feels scared in big crowds.” 

“I think he is still a little uncomfortable. And the smell obviously affects him.” He admitted. He had noticed how Yuta had hold onto him ever since they got here earlier. And how he had grabbed Tens hand really quickly when the other had offered to go to the bathroom with him even though he didn’t really know the other. 

“We could go eat pizza. I’m actually hungry.” Donghyuk suggested. “Yuta could be a little more comfortable and we could actually talk to him. The DJ is crap anyway.” Sicheng had to admit he thought so too. The guy had already ruined three songs he actually really liked tonight and he was scared that number would change soon. 

“Sounds good to me.” Lucas nodded. Jungwoo and Mark copied his actions, while Johnny shrugged.   
When Yuta and Ten returned a few minutes later, they were ready to leave. His boyfriend looked a little confused but after Sicheng explained it to him he smiled. He reached out to hold onto the alphas hand and held onto it gently as they followed Lucas out of the club. 

They decided to walk towards the place that Donghyuk had suggested. Mainly because none of them wanted to call a cab and because they wouldn’t fit into one anyways. Yuta had let go of the alphas hand at one point and was now walking next to Jungwoo, Mark and Donghyuk, listening to them teasing each other and laughing along. 

“You really love him, right?” Ten had appeared next to him. He jumped a little in surprise. He absolutely hadn’t heard the other come. The alpha thought about it for a minute before nodding. He really did love Yuta. He had realized that before but hadn’t told the omega yet.

“I do.” He admitted. 

“Did you tell him yet?” Now he shook his head. He wasn’t sure how to tell him yet. And if the omega was ready for him doing so. That’s why he waited. Also, he wanted to do it right. It was supposed to come of genuinely and not rushed. Maybe he put to much thought into this kind of stuff. 

“You can see he feels the same.” Ten smiled a little while looking at Yuta who was currently talking to Jungwoo quietly. “He looks so calm and at ease whenever you touch him or get close to him. And also looks at you like you just saved his whole world.” It made him happy to hear that. Really, really happy. Those were things he wanted to be for Yuta and if the omega saw him that way he was doing something right. 

“I hope I can mate him one day.” He really wished that. Mating Yuta would be his dream. The younger was exactly the type of omega he wanted in his life. The younger was the type of person he wanted and needed in his life. 

Ten nodded slowly. “I hope you do so too.” He admitted. “But I want you to know that I will hurt you if you ever hurt him.” He wasn’t that surprised. Ten might be one of his closest friends but he already had a feeling that the other would be siding with his boyfriend. Johnny had been right. Ten had already adopted the other omega. 

“Noted.” He was glad Ten behaved like this. It meant he liked Yuta. And that honestly meant a lot to the alpha. His friends liking Yuta. And Yuta liking them too. But when he saw how the other was laughing with them and how he didn’t look nervous anymore he had a good feeling. 

“And tell him how you feel soon.” Ten mumbled. “I know you scared he could reject you but everyone can see he feels the same. And I know its cliché but it’s so attractive when an alpha admits his feelings. He will be over the moon if you tell him.” It really sounded cliché. Like something an alpha would tell another one to give him a tip on how to get an omega to sleep with them. But Ten wasn’t another alpha. He was an omega and knew more about omegas than he could ever learn. 

“Will do.” He promised. “But not right now, so don’t even wait for it.” He didn’t feel like telling Yuta right in front of his friends whom the omega had just met tonight. That didn’t sound right to him. 

“I’m not an idiot, you know?” Ten shook his head. “I know you wouldn’t do something like this right in front of us. And I also know you don’t do PDA above hugging or cuddling because it makes you uncomfortable.” He hadn’t told anyone so he was surprised that Ten had noticed. Also, because he hadn’t really dated since he met them. Ten must have really watched closely if he noticed this. 

“Never thought you were one.” He grinned at his friend. “Anyways, I’m gonna go to Yuta for a bit. Don’t want Lucas and Jungwoo to steal him, right?” He winked at Ten after seeing the omega glare at him, before turning around and jogging towards Yuta, Jungwoo and Lucas. 

“Hey.” Yuta smiled brightly at him as soon as he had his arm wrapped around the cute boy and slowed them down a bit so they could talk without everyone listening. “I really like them.” Sicheng returned the smile and leaned down so he could peck the tip of Yuta’s nose. 

“I’m glad.” He answered. “Really, really glad.” He was. Both Yuta and his friends were really important to him. Of course, he wanted them to get along. And seeing that they did made him really happy. 

“Now you only need to meet mine.” Yuta concluded. “But I’m positive they will like you too.” 

“Let’s hope so.” He replied. “Want a piggy bag ride? You look a little tired.” Yuta jumped a little in excitement before waiting for the alpha to get down a little so he could climb on his bag. He heard Ten and Johnny laugh behind him as soon as they noticed what was happening and couldn’t help but do so too. One more happy memory he could add to his collection.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!   
> Thanks to everyone who read till here and a huge thank you to all the people leaving comments and kudos on the previous parts.


End file.
